


Carnival Convivencia

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Stories From The Bridge Between Worlds [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Arcana (Visual Novel), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: The bridge between worlds can lead many different directions. The direction taken that brought you here just happens to have you witnessing Carnival Convivencia, stories are not the same as one may think, but perhaps this is simply what happens when you cross such bridges into the alternate worlds.
Series: Stories From The Bridge Between Worlds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233368
Kudos: 1





	Carnival Convivencia

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is super self-indulgent and a completely crackfic AU turned 'Whatever this is' based loosely on what I have dubbed my 'Fandom Sims playthrough' on the Sims Freeplay mobile game.  
> I'm so sorry but I adored whatever this turned out to be, so here it is.  
> Please do not take this seriously, I certainly didn't.
> 
> Also, note that while reading the first part in this series is suggested so you better understand this whole whacky idea, it's very much not necessary.

From across a bridge between worlds, three men of various backgrounds stood among almost completely vacant carnival grounds.

Dorian, a young, extremely fashionable man who somehow could pull off even the most elaborate and attention-drawing of outfits, had joined them most recently but had quickly become a beloved friend to most all of the employees.

Among them, he fit in well due to his snarky banter and his ability to make most anyone laugh.

His reasons for joining, of course, was of his own reasoning, but should you catch him intoxicated enough, he might just tell you that he ran away from a home where he was not accepted for who he chose to spend his nights with and that his father's disapproval drove him away.

The marriages and courtships he was repeatedly almost forced into were all part of that reason.

A man with blond hair, braided back to show off his sharp ears, who spoke with an exotic accent and had a golden bronze skin tone balanced quite elegantly on the railing beside where Dorian stood.

His name was Zevran and he had joined a good long bit before Dorian, but his story starts even before that.

His mother died during his birth and his father was only guessed about.

Fortunately, the carnival became his home shortly after his seventh birthday and his new family was found.

A Romani fortune teller and the dunk tank operator became his parents, two loving mothers where before he had no one.

Then long before either Dorian or Zevran found themselves a home among the brightly colored tents and even more colorful personalities, there was Loki.

Unlike Zevran and Dorian, we was shockingly pale in comparison with hair darker than Dorian's own.

Everyone said that he had joined several decades beforehand, but he still didn't look a day over thirty.

If you were to ask, he would openly state that he was once adopted by a powerful man but he was not his fathers favorite, so he chose to leave and during his journeys, he chose to join the carnival, simply because he felt like it would be a new experience.

Before he showed up there was no magician to saw people in half nor someone who could read minds quite as easily as he could.

No one ever asked more of him, because he was thickly shrouded in mystery.

It helped quite a lot that his icy stare and mischievous smile always unsettled most people when he wished to make them uncomfortable.

"Ever wonder what life would be like if we never found ourselves here?" Zevran questioned the other two men.

Dorian was taken back by the abrupt question and knitted his eyebrows together in immediate thought.

"Not really, I have seen nearly everything there is that someone would ever wish to see, and I find myself not wanting more than what I have found here," Loki told him without much delay.

"I would probably have been forced to marry some woman I didn't care for who would be tasked with popping out a litter of heirs simply for my father's pleasure, I would end up dying miserably and feeling more alone than I ever have," Dorian finally answered.

"I would've probably ended up being a lowlife thief." Zevran's answer drew both of the other men's attention immediately.

Dorian started laughing wildly.

"Zevran, I would hate to tell you this, but you run the ring toss booth most days, you are a thief," Loki nonchalantly pointed out.

"Ah, but not a lowlife one."

Dorian finally quit laughing long enough to wipe away the eyeliner he had accidentally smudged while tearing up from laughing so hard.

"Boys, I hope you haven't forgotten that we'll be leaving just before dark." An older woman's soft voice carried across the walkways.

"Of course we haven't forgotten, Wynne," Zevran told the woman as she appeared before them.

"You just want us to do the heavy lifting." Loki joked.

Wynne smirked and shook her head with a laugh.

"Well, it would help quite a bit if you three could help load a few things."

The grey-haired woman was basically everyone's sweet old grandmother, even though she could very much hold her own with the walking stick she carried with her.

Though Loki wouldn't admit it himself, he found that the tiny old woman was quite terrifying to him.

A rumor always floated around about how she had once hit a man so hard with that ornate walking stick of hers that he was immediately knocked unconscious.

No one quite knew if the story was true, and no one was brave enough to truly ask.

Not long after Wynne had sought out the three young men, they were packing up the last of the supplies and almost ready to hit the road once again.

"Wynne, where do you think you would be if you would be if you weren't here?" Zevran asked as he hoisted a box into the back of one of the trucks.

Wynne hummed softly, "I would be on an adventure I suppose, I've always heard Tevinter was nice this time of the year."

"If you're looking forward to bigotry and a bunch of nobility with their heads up their asses, then it's gorgeous," Dorian laughed rather bitterly.

Wynne sadly shook her head, "Some people are simply too narrow-minded for their own good, Dorian." She placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

He smiled weakly, "Thank you, Wynne."

Loki turned his attention to the two of them after he and Zevran had loaded the last boxes.

"You know, the people here are much different than the ones where I come from."

"How so?" Dorian asked.

"They did not care for who you slept with nor what gender you were, if I wore a woman's bodice then they would call me the Princess and if I wore what you see now, they would call me their Prince." He did not elaborate further and no one asked him to do so either.

He sometimes said such things without prompting, it was always a bit of a relief to know a bit more about the seemingly unaging man.

"Just know that we all accept you here," Wynne told the three men.

"Guys!" A voice they all knew called out from behind them.

The voice belonged to a lovable woman named Portia who could put even the meanest of the carnival boys to shame if she truly wanted, but she thankfully was as soft-hearted as they come.

Two red-headed siblings appeared, one an adorably short woman with a bandana tying her hair back, Portia and the other, Julian, a tall lanky mess of a man with an eyepatch and a wide smile.

"Time to get a move on." Julian prompted them.

"You two just want to get on the road so we'll be in Vesuvia faster." Dorian laughed, prompting Portia's cheeks to turn a vivid red.

"She can't wait to see Countess Nadia again, and I can't wait to visit the Rowdy Raven again."

"Ilya!" 

"What? They have amazing drinks there." 

Zevran chuckled, "I don't think that's what she was scolding you for."

"Come now, it is getting rather late, we need to get on the road before dark," Wynne pointed out.

They all agreed and so set out for their next stop, Vesuvia.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I haven't actually updated anything since last year (quite literally) but I will be returning to those unfinished works in time, maybe not today, but in time I fully plan on writing my we itty bitty heart out. I pinky promise that I do not intend to abandon them. I adore my characters much too much to leave them without resolution.  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this very open-ended AU oneshot like thingy.  
> Feel free to build off of this little idea I wrote up and continue the little traveling carnival thing that's going on if you want.


End file.
